Ultimate spiderman: The Blue Lantern
by nick.obanion
Summary: a slight/ sort of crossover. when i'm chosen to be in the Spiderman universe, i'm given a gift, one being a really cool AI partner and the other being a Blue lantern ring, and I become the Blue lantern. will I be graced and welcomed by all, or the same thing just with jameson down my back and will I bring hope to all. SI/OC and Pete/Ava


**Hello everybody, and welcome to a new project of mine. This is an Ultimate Spiderman fan fic with my take of the Blue lantern corps from "Green Lantern". Now I don't know a whole lot on the blue lantern corps, but I know enough to make an SI story about it. As stated this is an SI story, this also an SI/OC story. The OC is and Artificial intelligence that grows more human over time, and her name is Anya.**

**The back story is that I was alone at home one day, within the show when suddenly a bright light blinded me and Madam web came to me, Yada yada yada, adventure and discovery, blah blah blah so on and so forth and gives me a blue lantern ring, and a partner to accompany me A.K.A: Anya.**

**My Blue lantern armor is the exactly the same as Hiro's from Big hero 6, but Blue and black, and without the helmet**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and OC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's almost the middle of the night, and I'm standing atop a rooftop of New York in a universe I thought to be fiction. Thinking back on the past three months I've been here, taking it in. It's been a slow three months for me, but it's been a fun three months, taking in the sights and information.

But my lone meditation is politely ended by my Companion, Anya, she's a nice girl for an AI. She's got a slender figure, greenish skin with a tint of blue mixed in, along with Gorgeous teal eyes. And some white parts acting as armor, from head to toe, though not covering all of her, mainly her midsection, arms and upper legs and face.

"Nick, I apologize if I interrupted your thought, but I have query for you." She asked me, I looked at her with a smile. "Nonsense Anya, I was just in thought what is it?" I asked her, she smiles a little bit then returns to a neutral facial expression.

"I have been feeling…strange as of lately. I do not know what to think of this, and I fear it may inhibit on future missions." She stated calmly, I try and think of answer to her issue but can't think of one. "I can't exactly put my finger, can you elaborate." She paused, as to signify she was thinking her next thought. "It is…hard to explain. Whenever I see someone get hurt by someone, even if it's the avengers or someone else, I…feel sympathy or something along those lines. I do not have any relevant data explaining this." She explained to me.

"Oh I get it, what you're experiencing is Emotions or feelings. This is good, this shows you're becoming a living being. Well you are ready are, but I think you get what mean." I said to her, she raises a non-existent eyebrow at me, "I see what you are trying to say, I will document this for future reference."

I gave her a small nod, and I lifted my hand to look at the small blue ring on my finger. This was the source for my power. As I was staring at the ring, a loud boom sounded from Times Square. I summoned my power armor, and floated myself upwards. "Alright Anya, how's about we get a little work out." I said excitedly, she looks to me and boosts up to me to meet my level.

We took off in streaks of Blue and green towards Times Square, when we got there, there was a man covered entirely in electricity, causing destruction within the area.

"Analysis: subject name is Electro A.K.A. Max Dillon. Abilities involve anything electricity." Anya analyzed, I look towards this Electro fellow and made my way towards him, I already knew who he was but the info is good I guess.

I raised ring hand, ring glowing with all its power. Electro stops his rampage, and looks at me and Anya with great irritation. "Ah great even more hero's, at least you're new so you'll be easy." He says while being cocky, "Never under-estimate your enemies." I say with my eyes glowing bright blue.

Electro snickered at my response, and shot a lightning bolt at me. To which I raised a hard blue light shield, Anya flew up in the air and fired her repulsers at him knocking back a bit.

While he was down I floated upwards, looking around I noticed that the nearby citizens were watching and recording this event. I pointed my power ring at Electro, with it glowing with all its hopeful power, and began chanting the Blue lantern Oath.

"_In fearful day, in raging night,_

_With strong hearts full, our souls ignite_

_When all seems lost in the war of light_

_Look to the stars…for hope burns Bright!"_

When I was done with the chanting, my ring was so bright it blinded me for a second, and fired a smooth blue beam that lasted a few seconds. Once the beam of light subsided, Electro could be seen on the heaping crater of what was left of the ground. Body blue and sparks of electricity every now and then. I floated downwards and electro looked at me and asked. "W…who are you?" "I am the Blue Lantern, I am the embodiment of hope. And this is my companion, Anya." I said introducing Anya and I.

I then lifted him up with restraint constructs and placed him in an open swat vehicle. I look towards Anya, to which she gave a nod and we flew away to somewhere else far away from our current area. At least I think I made an image for myself.

**( S.H.E.I.L.D Tricarrier)**

At a desk sat one Nick Fury, while normally he would file paperwork or yelling at Tony Stark for something stupid. But tonight was different, tonight he was viewing news broadcast footage of this new hero who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. And this really didn't sit well with Nick fury

He immediately called Stark.

"Ah Fury, I figure you want to talk about the blue guy on the news." Asked Tony Stark, Fury remained unfazed by his joking manner. "Yes I am, assemble the Avengers and get Spiderman's team here as well. We need to get to know this guy pronto." And with that Fury closed the call and let loose a long sigh.

"Just who the hell are kid, and where did you come from."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: so this is a slight crossover between GL and Spiderman, but it was in my head for awhile and I need to get it out. I hope you enjoy, and I apologise if I don't make sense at all, please forgive me as I'm still not very good at this, but I'm trying.**

**Plz fav, follow, and review**


End file.
